


Steve did you lay this egg?

by ryukie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Breeding, Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean fucking on a pallet not fucking a pallet, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pallet Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Steve lays demo's eggs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Demogorgon, but at the same time not really, i wrote this cause there's a lack of demogorgon content, slight a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukie/pseuds/ryukie
Summary: SteveDemo. Inspired by the wonderful people of the Dead By Baelight server.Steve has always hated the entity and her trials. However in one of his trials he's offered an alternative to dying... ;)
Relationships: Demogorgon/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Demogorgon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Steve did you lay this egg?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuffDwightWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/gifts).



> Join the Dead By Baelight discord server here: https://discord.gg/ZJegkuK6 !! <3

Steve opened his eyes as they met the familiar layout of Hawkins Laboratory. Great, he thought bitterly as he cautiously walked forwards, careful to not leave scratch marks as he held his breath. 

Though he had been in the entity’s realm for many a month (Or years? He wasn’t sure as there was no way to measure time in the entity’s realm.), he always had that sense of dread when he was called to a trial. He dreaded facing the entity’s loyal killers, hideous and warped beyond redemption, unhuman. He shuddered slightly, as no matter how many times he died by their hands, each time was just as painful as the last. 

An ephemeral chill swept through the air and Steve clutched the sleeves of his ratty sweater as he heard a familiar heartbeat. The killer was nearby. 

He began to walk away hurriedly, his palms clammy as he prayed that the killer was only passing by. Luck was not on his side however, as the heartbeat only heightened in sound. It was an omen of death. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with the killer, the Demogorgon. He bolted, eyes scanning frantically for the nearest pallet or window. Just as he caught a glimpse of a pallet, he heard the Demogorgon swing its massive claw, catching into the flesh of Steve’s back. Blood immediately spilled onto the stained white floors as Steve yelped in pain. Fortunately, the short burst of speed from the hit had allowed Steve to reach the pallet, dropping it immediately which momentarily stunned the Demogorgon as it let out a pained whine. 

Steve tried to loop the Demogorgon for as long as he could to allow his teammates precious time to do generators, however he ended up miscalculating and ended up getting downed as he vaulted the pallet. He let out a shrill scream as he laid there, helpless. He winced internally as he realised he would soon be hooked. The pain from being hooked was always fresh. It almost seemed to hurt more as time went on, damn the entity. 

He was soon picked up by the Demogorgon and slung over its shoulder. He began wiggling as hard as he could, determined to get free from the creature’s clutches. However, to his surprise, he was only carried for a few seconds because he was laid gently over the pallet. He gasped as he was flipped around so he was laying on his back, and his eyes met the Demogorgon’s puckered face. It was...purring. His chest heaved up and down heavily as his hand tightly clutched the edge of the pallet, the wood digging into his palms as he prayed silently that he wouldn’t slip off. Steve wondered if he was about to get mori’d, but...he hadn’t been hooked yet. And why would the killer mori him on a pallet? That had certainly never happened before. Oh god...was he about to get eaten? He whimpered nervously and shut his eyes tight, hoping his death would be quick as the Demogorgon continued its deep purring while it hovered over Steve, staring (Did it even have eyes?) down at him. Suddenly, he felt a huge, warm claw rest itself on his head. He flinched and his eyes shot open. The Demogorgon was going to kill him, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

Instead, he gasped as he felt the claw stroke his hair softly. He glanced up at the Demogorgon, eyes wide as the creature brushed his hair out of his eyes. It felt oddly tender, for this monster to treat him like a doll. Like he was made out of porcelain and would break if its touch was a tad too strong. The Demogorgon let out a deep rumble, and it moved its claw to Steve’s face and it began wiping tears he didn’t know were there. Steve let out a strangled sob as the monster stroked his cheeks gently, wiping away a stray tear ever so often. 

“Just kill me already!” Steve screamed shrilly at the Demogorgon, his voice coming out strangled. He felt his chest heave and he sobbed even more, hating that this creature- this abomination was torturing him in his final moments. The Demogorgon halted in his ministrations, his claw hovering over Steve’s face. He rumbled again as he looked down at Steve who had curled into a ball and was crying into his hands. Steve let out a squeak of surprise as he felt the Demogorgon rest its weight on him, however instead of killing him, it was...nuzzling him. The creature rested its left claw on Steve’s shoulder, and its right around his waist as it nuzzled his neck and purred. Steve trembled and stared at the Demogorgon, his eyes wide as he tried to comprehend the situation. 

“Are you not going to kill me…?” asked Steve weakly as he lay there on the pallet, unable to resist the Demogorgon. The creature shook its head and rumbled some more, almost as if it understood what he was asking. Steve let out a breathy half laugh at that, half from shock and half from relief. But wait, 

“What are you planning to do with me then?” Steve questioned the killer as he eyed it cautiously. The Demogorgon rumbled some more and pressed his abdomen onto Steve’s body and oh- that’s when he noticed it. 

He lifted his head uncomfortably to look down and that’s when he saw it. 

The Demogorgon was hard. Its dick was at least 9 inches long, veins throbbing. It was red mixed with a purple hue, precum gathering at the head. Steve gulped nervously as he looked back at the Demogorgon who was staring at him patiently. 

“You mean...you want to…?” Steve trialed off hesitantly as he gestured vaguely at its dick with a nod of his head. The creature nodded. He shuddered nervously as he tried to think of all the times he’d gotten hot and heavy with someone else. He was inexperienced when it came to sex. Though he liked to think that he wasn’t, he’d only kissed Nancy a handful of times but other than some suggestive touching, they hadn’t gone any further. He gulped audibly as sweat dripped down his brow. 

“...And if I refuse?” 

The creature growled, its left claw twitching as it grasped Steve’s shoulder tightly, it talons digging into Steve’s skin through his blue jumper. 

Steve yelped loudly, “Alright I get it!” he yelled as he thrashed around wildly, trying to get the creature to let up its grip. Thankfully, the Demogorgon listened and loosened its hold, petting Steve’s shoulder gently as if it was apologising. 

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief and pushed his nervousness aside. 

“Alright, you win.” he said, and just like that, he had submitted to the Demogorgon. 

The creature let out a pleased hum and immediately got to kissing and sucking on Steve’s neck. Steve let out a low moan as he flung his arms around the Demogorgon’s neck, his nails digging into its warm, veiny back as he arched his back over the pallet. The Demogorgon was clearly pleased with this and began sucking with more fever, its claws roaming all over Steve’s body. Steve was panting. His body felt hot, too hot. He had never felt like this before and they hadn’t even gotten to the sex yet, god, he felt like he was losing his mind. His hands untangled himself from the Demogorgon’s neck and he grasped his sweater, trying to take it off with a sense of urgency. The Demogorgon noticed this and quickly ripped Steve’s sweater to shreds with its monstrous strength, its muscles rippling as it did so. Steve moaned at this and grabbed the Demogorgon by the shoulders, pulling it down into a crushing kiss. The kiss was passionate and intense all at once. The Demogorgon sucked on Steve’s tongue, its tongue swirling around Steve’s mouth and at one point, it bit down hard on Steve’s lower lip, causing Steve to cry out as blood seeped out and delicious pain blossomed. The Demogorgon lapped up the blood eagerly, and kissed Steve some more as Steve let out occasional moans and gasps. It was wonderful. Steve could feel his pants slowly tightening as his dick hardened throughout the kiss. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and hurriedly unbuckled his belt, yanking his pants down quickly and tossing them aside while he started palming himself through his underwear. 

“Please…” he whined in between kisses, “I need more…” The Demogorgon growled lowly, and it tore through Steve’s underwear in one fluid motion. Steve barely had any time to react before the Demogorgon gripped his ankles and forced his legs to fold back at the knees, so that his twitching hole was in full view. The Demogorgon took its time to examine Steve for a moment, his body and his face were both flushed as he lay spread on the pallet for the Demogorgon’s viewing. The Demogorgon suddenly grasped at one of Steve’s ankles, bent down and started licking at Steve’s hole. Steve moaned and gripped the pallet with both his hands, hoping to ground himself at the foreign sensation of getting his hole licked. Just as he’d calmed down slightly, he felt the Demogorgon worm its tongue into his hole and he mewled loudly. The Demogorgon continued to insert its tongue into Steve, licking at his walls as Steve started panting heavily. His back was starting to hurt from laying on the pallet for so long but at this point, he no longer cared. His dick was rock hard, precum gathering at the tip as he whimpered and clutched the pallet even more tightly when he felt the Demogorgon go deeper inside him. Suddenly, he let out a loud moan and he thrashed around when he felt that sinful tongue press against a nub inside of him, the grip around his ankle tightening as the Demogorgon rumbled into his hole. That tongue continued to press against that spot as Steve moaned loudly, unable to comprehend how good he was feeling right now. 

Just as he was nearing his climax, the Demogorgon withdrew its tongue from him with a wet pop and Steve nearly cried in frustration at the orgasm denial. Just as he was about to beg to cum, he felt something even bigger rubbing at his pucker and he whimpered as he realised what it was. The Demogorgon tenderly held Steve’s waist with its massive claws, and slowly sunk into his tight heat. Steve let out a guttural groan as the Demogorgon pushed its way inside of him. Never in his life had he felt so _full_. The Demogorgon let out a growl as it bottomed out. It waited for a few seconds for Steve to adjust until Steve nodded his head, signaling that he was ready. The Demogorgon began thrusting in and out, setting a brutal place as its talons dug into Steve’s hips. Steve whined as he was pounded into. He yelled as the Demogorgon changed the angle of its thrusting and began to directly hit Steve’s sweet spot. Steve mewled as he wrapped his legs around the Demogorgon’s waist, drawing it in even closer. The Demogorgon continued roughly fucking into Steve’s gaping hole, eager to reach its release. Steve cried out loudly as he was drawn nearer to completion and in a desperate attempt to finish, he reached down and grabbed his aching cock, quickly stroking himself in time to the Demogorgon’s thrusts. It only took him a few moments before he was cumming all over the pallet, letting out a long moan as he did so, his eyelids fluttering. 

He collapsed back onto the pallet, his eyes shut as he lay there, basking in his afterglow. However, the Demogorgon was still fucking into him, its flesh slapping against Steve’s as it sloppily thrusted in and out. Briefly, Steve wondered if his fellow survivors had managed to escape, however his postcoital brain was too tired to think about it properly. The Demogorgon let out a deep growl suddenly and Steve felt something press at his hole. His eyes widened before he could even register what was happening. He was about to be knotted. The Demogorgon’s knot was huge and thick, pressing into Steve’s hole but was being met with tough resistance. The Demogorgon rumbled at this and pushed harder, hoping Steve’s ass would give way, and it did. Steve’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as the Demogorgon’s knot swelled inside of him. The Demogorgon was thrusting even more frantically now, eager to breed Steve. Finally, the knot exploded inside him and the Demogorgon growled loudly as Steve’s insides were coated white while Steve cried out weakly. 

They remained there for a moment, Steve panting while still laying on the pallet as the Demogorgon stood above him, its chest heaving. After several minutes the Demogorgon’s cock softened and it slipped out of Steve’s hole along with a trail of cum, running down Steve’s inner thigh. 

Steve gasped in surprise as he was lifted up off the pallet and carried by the Demogorgon. It felt strangely comforting, being carried in its arms. He could feel the vibrations of its purrs as it clutched Steve tightly to its chest. Between the purrs and the intense fucking they’d just had, Steve was beginning to feel quite drowsy and he slowly lulled off to sleep, still being carried in the Demogorgon’s claws. 

Steve slowly opened his eyes and was met with the bright lights of Hawkins Laboratory. He groaned and slowly sat up, stretching his arms as he did so. How long had he been out for? He glanced around, trying to discern what room he was in but to his surprise, he didn’t recognise it. He was in a small room, there were no windows and it was surprisingly clean. There were numerous torn blankets strewn around the room along with barrels stacked against the wall. As Steve gazed around, he realised his abdomen felt oddly full and it was chilly. Looking down, he gasped. His stomach was swollen, it was like someone had stuffed a beach ball inside of him, it was almost like he was pregnant...but he couldn’t be. He was also butt naked, he realised. Blushing and feeling self conscious (though there was no one else in the room with him), he grabbed a few of the blankets from off the floor and wrapped them around him.

Why hadn’t he awakened back at the campfire? How long had he been asleep for? And why was his belly swollen? He started hyperventilating at the realisation of his situation, what was happening to him? Was this because he had sex with the Demogorgon? He instantly snapped his head up at that thought. The Demogorgon, where was it? He gazed around the room frantically, hoping it was there with him, but it wasn’t. As if his thoughts had summoned it, a door opened across the room and Steve quickly stood up, clutching the blankets tightly to his chest as the Demogorgon walked in. 

The Demogorgon seemed enthusiastic that Steve was awake and immediately went over to him. It wrapped its claws around Steve and led him over to the nest that Steve realised he had been sleeping on. It pushed Steve down so that Steve was sitting on the nest while Steve just stared at the Demogorgon, unsure of what was happening. Just as Steve was about to ask it what was going on, he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach and he screamed. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart, he doubled over in pain, sweat dripping down his skin as he reached out and clutched the Demogorgon’s claws tightly, trying to anchor himself. 

Unexpectedly, the pain began to move downwards, gradually getting lower until it reached his anus. He was fully screaming now, the Demogorgon still had its claws wrapped around Steve, trying to comfort him by stroking his hair and back gently. All of a sudden, Steve felt something prodding at the inside of his anus- _something was trying to exit his body_. He yelled in agony as the thing pushed its way out of him, the skin around his hole nearly tearing as he sobbed. The thing- whatever it was, was stretching his hole so wide he thought he would explode. It came out painfully slow, and after a few agonising minutes, the worst was over. The thing landed on the nest behind him with a wet thud. Steve had his eyes shut tight, tears still running down his cheeks as he clung to the Demogorgon.

__

Slowly he opened his eyes and to his surprise, his stomach was normal now. He blinked in surprise and removed his hand from his grip on the Demogorgon, cautiously placing it over his stomach. It was no longer swollen, it was like the bump had never been there. Was the bump in his belly that thing that had just come out of him? He slowly turned around and gasped. There on the nest, was an _egg_.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Us fellow monsterfuckers gotta stick together and I hope you enjoyed my first dbd fic! (Especially you Emil 💖)  
> I will be writing some more stuff for other pairings. (especially for Doc and Slinger cause there is a SEVERE lack of content for them) If you wanna see a certain pairing then feel free message me on discord (bioluminescence #2149) and I will happily write something for you. Also thank you to my beta reader Suni, you were a massive help :D! Take care lovelies!! 💖💖
> 
> \- Ace


End file.
